


Danielle Sexbang

by KittyGodspeed118



Series: Genderbent Danny [1]
Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, Genderbend, Oral Sex, Weed Smoking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is turned into a girl for one day after he and Arin make wishes on a shooting star. He calls Arin to see if he can help him experiment with his new, temporary body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan yawned loudly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He'd been up until 3:00 A.M. just dicking around with Arin at the Grump Space and he decided he'd use a day off to sleep until 1:00 P.M. like he used to do when he was a teen. He ran his long fingers through his curly hair and raised an eyebrow, feeling his wild locks trail down his back. His hair was ridiculous, but not that long. He looked at his hand and gasped.

"Holy fuck," a voice that was certainly not his own exclaimed. "Oh my fucking god."

He stumbled out of bed, falling onto the floor and grabbing his chest. With his mouth agape, he grasped the newly acquired breasts sitting prominently inside his oversized New York Giants jersey. He stood up and tried his hardest to walk calmly to the floor mirror near his bed. He was still tall, but his hips were curvier, his hair was longer, and his normal flat chest seemed to elevate by quite a bit. He was a girl, to put it simply. A mix of utter confusion and disgusting fantasizing raced through Dan's mind as he looked down at where his cock would normally be. Excalibur had vanished. He had been inside girls many times before, but now possessing what he had once been inside seemed so bizarre.

"Dan, you okay in there? I heard a loud noise," a muffled voice called from outside the bedroom.

"I-I'm fine, dude," Dan yelled, jumping back under the covers as Barry opened the door. 

"You sure? You sound super weird..."

"I'm just losing my voice or something. Seriously, it's cool if you just wanna head out. I'm gonna stay in bed."

"Alright, I'll see you later then. I'll be out later because Suzy and I have games we need to look at for the next Table Flip episode. Get better, okay?"

"Will do!"

Dan waited for Barry to walk out of the house before he leapt out of bed and grabbed his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts, trying to find someone who could shed some light on what the fuck happened to him. Ross, maybe? Fuck that. He'd just be a dick about the whole thing. Swoozy? Nah, she'd just try and put him in some of her cosplays. Brian. Brian? Oh fuck no. He'd never keep his hands to himself. Kevin? No, he's too adorable to see him like that. Markimoo! Nope. He's probably busy. Besides, the sexual tension with him was already outrageous. He wasn't about to get fucked by Markiplier. He finally tapped Arin's number. He was the last person to see Dan the night before. He had to know something.

"Yo, dickweed, where ya at," Arin answered, obviously chewing something obnoxiously. "I thought we were gonna go grab lunch?"

"Dude, I need you to come over," Dan said in an urgent tone, his voice still cute like before, but a tad higher pitched. "Something happened to me and I need you here-"

"Dan? What the fuck is up with your voice?"

"Fuckin'...just get your ass over here! I'll explain later."

"Wait; before I get up, show me that you're actually Dan."

"Fuckin'...just get your ass over here! I'll explain later."

"Wait; before I get up, show me that you're actually Dan."

"What?"

"How do I know you're really Dan? Say something only Dan would say."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Fine. I know that your dick curves to the left slightly. And I've involuntarily seen it."

"Shit, dude, you sound fucked up-"

"Just come over. I'll explain as much as I can when you get here."

"Alright, I'll head out soon."

"Thanks, man."

Dan put on his favorite icy blue kimono and waited for his best friend to arrive. He couldn't help but be fascinated by his new form. No matter how much sex he had, he could never know what female pleasure felt like. At least until now. He opened his legs and curiously rubbed a finger against the new mating organ he was given. He moaned suddenly, his face flushing as his finger pressed down on his clitoris. He writhed around in his chair, overtaken by a sensation he had never known before. He began slowly massaging himself the way he knew girls loved. He shut his eyes and almost started to drool.

"F-fuck..." he moaned, biting his lip. 

The pleasure was short-lived as Arin knocked on the door a few moments later.

"It's open," Dan said, his voice still shaky from the state of bliss he was in.

Arin shut the door behind him and set down a large brown paper bag on the kitchen counter. 

"Dan? Danny? Where are y-"

Dan stood before his best friend, new curves and all. Arin raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Is Dan home?"

"Arin, it's me, you fuckface."

"Yeah, okay," Arin scoffed with disbelief, sitting down on the leather comforter in the living room.

Dan held up his thumbs, which were still terrifyingly massive in comparison to his other fingers. Arin's jaw dropped as he rose immediately.

"Oh my fucking god," he gasped.

"I know, man, I know! I'm freakin' the fuck out. Like, how the hell does this shit even happen-"

"I uh, I mean....this shit happens from time to-" Arin began, his voice high the way it got when he knew something.

"Arin, wipe the shit-eating grin off your face and tell me what you know," Dan growled, grabbing his best friend by the collar. 

"Alright, alright! Chill the fuck out. You remember that shooting star we saw last night? We were just fucking around and saying dumb shit-"

"Yeah, I wished for a monkey butler and you-YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"I was just dicking around, man! I didn't think it'd actually work!"

"Jesus titty fucking Christ, Arin. Now I'm stuck like this-"

"It's should be temporary! I wished for a day, just to see what you'd look like. I didn't think that shit would actually work."

Dan relaxed a bit, looking down at Arin. He let go of his collar and blushed a bit. Arin raised a brow as Dan pulled at the silk that held his kimono closed until the robe fell open.

"What the fuck are you doing," Arin asked, his face displaying his genuine confusion. 

Dan let the kimono fall to the floor as he stood naked before his best friend. He looked away, biting his lip and running his hands through his hair.

"I needed someone to...you know...."

Arin pulled out of his pink hoodie and tossed it aside, grabbing Dan's waist and yanking his body close.

"How much time do we have," he asked, bringing his voice down to a whisper that drove Dan crazy.

"Barry isn't getting home until at least midnight. We have all day, I th-"

Arin pinned him against the wall and pressed his lips against Dan's. His tongue eagerly slithered between Dan's soft, pink lips. The room soon filled with the sweet moans and dirty whispers of seductive passion. 

"God, your lips are so soft," Arin growled, cupping Dan's feminine face with his hand. "I'm gonna lose it-"

"Do everything to me," Dan begged, his voice desperate and low. 

"Hold up," Arin panted, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the brown paper bag from the counter. "Come with me."

Dan followed Arin into the bedroom eagerly and shut the door behind them. Arin pushed the girl onto the bed and dropped to his knees before her. Danny blushed as Arin pried his thighs apart and licked his lips.

"D-don't stare at me like that, man," Dan groaned, covering his eyes and blushing darker. "It's fucking creepy..."

"You act like I can control myself," Arin replied casually between sensual kisses on Dan's inner thighs. "You honestly expect me to just go without looking at this sweet-"

"Come on, dude! Just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm not still me."

"Which is exactly why I have to admire it. You're already wet," Arin went on smugly, running his finger along the outer labia. "Which, if I know anything about you, means you were playing with yourself. Don't try that shy bullshit with me, Dan-I mean, Danielle."

Dan gritted his teeth and stifled a moan as Arin poked and prodded inside of him with his warm index finger. He groaned, knowing that Arin enjoyed watching him squirm around and try to stay quiet. Arin's tongue swirled around the quivering clitoris, causing Dan to throw his head back and moan. He squirmed around a bit, bucking his curvy hips as Arin mercilessly plunged his tongue inside.

"Hold on," Arin murmured, lying on his back on the bed. "Sit on my face."

"A-are you fucking serious?"

"Just trust me."

Dan rolled his eyes again and slowly climbed up, steadying himself by holding the headboard of the bed. As he settled down, he immediately arched his back and let out a moan that was completely foreign to him. His voice was so exasperated and feminine, which only furthered his pleasure. Arin gripped Dan's thighs and plunged his tongue deeper inside. He bucked his hips and writhed around, hardly being able to keep himself steady while Arin forced his tongue further. 

"A-Arin, stop! I-I can't-"

Before Dan knew it, he had climaxed, weakening his grip and panting with exhaustion. Arin sat up, holding the body of his best friend against his chest and grinning.

"We'll go slower next time," he yawned, cradling Dan in his arms.

"The fuck do you mean, 'next time'?"

"We don't know how long it'll last and you'll be curious about a lot more shit. I'm just thinking realistically."

"You're the fucking worst," Dan groaned, pulling on a pair of boxers. "Let's go get some pizza. I'm hungry. Also, how do I pee? Do I sit? I'm not gonna start bleeding, am I? Maybe we should get sushi? I'm craving chocolate. We should get nachos," he rattled on, scratching his stomach much the way he would as a guy.

"Come on, we'll go to In N' Out Burger," Arin yawned, pulling on his red leather jacket.

"Sweet! I'm starving."

"By the way, why does the female version of you have curves but you still have no ass?"

"Arin, I fucking hate you. Also, the fuck was in that paper bag?"

"Just a vibrator and some condoms. Didn't know where things were headed, so I came prepared."


	2. Mark's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, Dan is turned into a girl. A ton of people (I mean, like 2) requested Dan and Markiplier on Wattpad and I really like the idea of everyone interacting with Fem!Danny.

"You'd better fucking call Mark," Arin said suddenly, stuffing his face with fries.

"The hell? You mean Markiplier Mark," Danielle yawned, sitting like a dude as if nothing about her body had changed.

"So he can destroy that sweet puss, obviously. Come on; don't be a fucking clod."

"First of all, don't ever fucking talk about my...situation down there like that again, ya creep," Dan groaned, punching Arin in the shoulder. "Secondly, why Mark of all people?"

"Dude's hung like a fucking horse. Are you serious?"

"Why does anyone have to fuck me?!"

"So you never thought about having sex with Mark?"

"T-that's not the point, assdick. Point is, I'm not calling him and we're not having sex. One friend going down on me is enough. I'm just gonna lay low, listen to some sick jams, and eat until my stomach explodes. And occasionally shave parts of my body. Shit's gonna get krunk. And the Sexbang Baby Making Factory will not be open. Especially not to him."

"Psh, whatever, man. I gotta go. Suzy's taking me to go see Ultimate Bloody Massacre 6," Arin yawned, standing up and punching Dan in the shoulder good naturedly. "Think about what I said, alright?"

"Have fun. Also, kindly go fuck yourself," Dan yawned.

Arin closed the door behind him and Dan groaned, flopping onto the couch. He had nothing to do. You'd think being as busy as he's been the last few years that something would come up, but being in a new body had left him out of commission. He most certainly couldn't do Game Grumps with his voice the way it was. How the fuck would he explain that?

Sorry, guys, Arin and his dumb ass turned me into a girl when we wished on a shooting star and it fucking happened for real. Anyway, let's play some games, huh? Should be over whenever the fucking universe decides, so let's get used to my feminine voice.

Right. Fuck that.

So, his schedule was pretty much bare until he got his dick back. It felt almost foreign to not have anything to do. He sprawled out on the couch like a child, hanging upside down and reading books he hadn't yet gotten around to. The day went by and he had eaten a bunch of shit he forgot he liked to eat. Being a girl made him crave a lot of random shit. He walked around in an oversized t-shirt he got from Arin, loving that adorable look he saw girls have all the time. Being a girl didn't suck as much as he thought it would. The lazy day was just what he needed to periodically play with his boobs and lie around like a deadbeat. He'd wait for Barry to get home so he could snuggle with him and watch some Hot Wet American Summer. That is, until there was a knock on the door. He rose, wrapping his favorite kimono around him and lazily opening the door.

"Yeah, is uh, is Dan home," the deep, velvety voice asked.

Dan's eyes shot open as he stood at the door, gripping the frame tensely. Her spindly legs were poised the way impatiently girls naturally stood. Mark wore his now worn out Starbomb t-shirt and a plaid shirt over it along with one of his many pairs of perfectly blue denim jeans. Imagine the most handsome man you know. Now add Korean skin and eyes. And stubble. Not a lot of it, but the perfect amount of it.

"U-uh? Is he expecting you?" Dan replied, looking him over.

"Arin sent me a text and said I should come over. Said it was kind of urgent. Something about him being a girl?"

Dan rolled his eyes and groaned, holding up the feminine yet still terribly huge thumbs he was notorious for having.

"Yep, that's right. I'm a fucking girl."

Mark's jaw nearly dropped as he looked at the girl from wild, curly hair to huge feet. He began laughing, holding up a case of cans of lemonade, Skittles, and what looked like the game Super Smash Bros. Dan stood there, flaring his nose and rolling his eyes like...well, like girls do.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, an almost puppydog look on his stubbly face.

Turning him away after he picked up lemonade and his favorite candies and games would be like turning away Jesus. Dan rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Like a stray dog finding a home, Mark ran in, already trying to set up the console to play Super Smash Bros. Dan stood at a distance, hands on the curvier hips he acquired. Arin was so dead when Mark left.

"So, how the fuck did...that happen," Mark asked, gesturing to the lanky Jew's new body.

"Arin made a wish on a shooting star and fucked me over," Dan grumbled.

"You can't be fucking serious!"

"I'm dead serious, man," Danny groaned, lying upside down on couch. "I've been like this for two days."

"What's it like," Mark inquired curiously, looking over at the other with those adorable eyes. "Is it fun? Did it hurt? Does Barry know?"

"It's not that bad, actually," Dan shrugged. "I mean, yeah, waking up one morning out of nowhere and having no dick is rough, but female anatomy is fucking rad. Like, apparently there's a thing called a pubic bone that feels like it couldn't even be destroyed by a bone saw. Shit's fucking cool. And turns out, female orgasms aren't a myth. That's also pretty rad."

"And Barry?"

"He buys me food on his way home now. He really doesn't mind having me like this. Apparently, my appearance is all that changed for the most part."

Mark nodded, obviously intrigued and curious. He handed Dan a controller and nodded towards the television.

"We can talk more while I kick your ass," he said with a smirk.

"Fuck yourself," Dan growled playfully, sitting up and crossing his legs. "I'll get you some tissues after I hand your own ass to you!"

"Get fucked, bitch! You're goin' down!"

"In your dreams, Fischbach!"

The match started. Of course, Dan played as Little Mac and Mark was Link like a fucking scrub. They settled down for hours of trash talking and sabotage. Dan sat on Mark's lap and blocked the screen. Mark threw him off, pinning him down with one arm and managing the controls with the other.

"Fuck off me, asswipe," Dan howled, laughing as Mark tickled him.

"There's 30 seconds left in the match! I'm sure as hell not letting you win!"

Dan wriggled around, throwing Mark onto the floor and falling on top of him. He grinned, sitting with Mark between his legs and finished the match with a crushing win.

"And there it is! Leah Danielle Avidan puts the smackdown on mother fuckers from downtooooown!"

"Leah Danielle? God, that's gorgeous," Mark sighed, relaxing under the other and looking up at him.

"Ew, what? That's just my girl name or whatever. Don't be weird," Dan laughed, blushing.

"Me, weird? You're the one straddling me like a whore!"

Dan blushed, looking down at the female body he was in. It was indeed straddling Mark. The stubbly man look up at him with a look of neither confusion nor weirdness. His hands gripped Dan's bony hips almost instinctively.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

Dan closed his eyes and his breathing hitched as he tried to think.

Why would anyone turn down fucking Markiplier, he thought. Who's even lucky enough? Other than Arin, Barry, Ross, Suzy, Jack, Ken, Wade, Felix, Cry, Toby, Ian, Anthony, Rhett, Link, Jon...okay, anyone could have sex with Mark if they wanted to. That didn't make it any less nerve racking. Shit, why does it even matter? I'm not fucking him.

"I don't mind," he murmured, his voice exasperated and longing.

That's what was off-putting about the bastard, Dan groaned internally. The fucker's not wearing his glasses. That was the zinger. I can deal with the deep voice, the biceps, the gorgeous laugh just fine. But this mother fucker isn't wearing his dorky ass glasses. That's the deal breaker. I'm weak.

"You're a beautiful female, you know that," Mark sighed, reaching up and running his hand along Dan's cheek.

Dan felt his heart slam into his ribcage. He blushed, instinctively nuzzling against Mark's hand. He leaned down, his soft female lips meeting Mark's equally soft ones. A soft growl left his lips and it almost startled the girl. He sat up, holding Dan's girl body against his and kissing up and down the soft skin of its neck. Mark's deep voice made the other's body tremble. The feeling was completely new to Dan. He had never had such a nervous interaction before in his adult life. Mark was dreamy for sure, and as a guy, Dan had never really been worried about being intimidated. Mark stood at 5'10" and he was easily 6'3". It was never an issue. Sure, Mark was muscular and charming and sweet and had the voice of the sexiest man alive, but as a guy, Dan didn't have to care about being intimidated. Now, being twice as sensitive and twice as vulnerable, he shuddered at the thought of being dominated by Mark.

Oh god, Dan thought. I feel like I'm on fire. What is happening to me?

Between kisses and soft growls, Mark gently tugged Dan out of the big Rush t-shirt and blushed.

"You really are a girl, huh," he murmured with a tone of surprise.

"S-shut up...don't say shit like that. It's embarrassing," Dan moaned, blushing and covering his face with his long fingers.

"I'm treating you the way I'd treat any girl. I'm a gentleman."

"Then, give my shirt back, asshole."

"Do you really want me to," he asked with a smirk.

Dan groaned, taking hold of the shirt and dragging Mark after him into the bedroom. He pushed Mark onto the bed and began unbuckling his belt.

"Tell Arin and I'll punch you in the dick as hard as I can," Dan grumbled.

Pulling out Mark's dick was a mistake. Hung like a horse? Basically. It was intimidating or terrifying or some other word to describe something so monsterous. Don't put it in your mouth. That's disgusting, Dan thought.

"F-fuck," Mark choked, shuddering and gripping the bedspread abruptly. "Take it easy, would ya?"

Dan hardly noticed how hungrily he was giving this good friend head. He had already pushed it in until his lips touched the base. In the time that he was overthinking the entire scenario, his new body's hands had already pushed Mark's immaculate jeans down around his ankles. He had spaced out, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Mark's face was flushed as he writhed around to keep from pressing Dan's head any further. Even in the heat of the moment, he was quite the gentleman.

"Ah god...Danny..."

Pause. Mark murmuring anything is music to the ears, but there was something absolutely baptismal about him moaning a name.

Fast forward. Lifted from knees to feet, Danny stood face to face with Mark. The kisses were rough. It was obvious that this wasn't love, but the experimentation only to be done with someone trusted. Mark kicked off his pants and pressed Dan onto his back, being sure to be careful with the girl's bony frame.

Everything felt like it was playing in slow motion. Mark took off his red plaid shirt first, revealing the arm muscles of a Greek god. Then, the t-shirt went next.

I don't work out, I'm Markiplier hurr durr, Dan mimicked inside his head.

"How should I...? I mean, how do you want it," Mark asked sheepishly.

"Just do something, please. I'm not getting any younger here."

Pause. That adorable face lost its childish spark. This wasn't the cute, dorky Markiplier seen by millions of subscribers. This was a man hungry with lust.

"Just...tell me when to stop, alright?"

"You're stalling on me, Fischbach," Dan groaned impatiently.

That was the last coherent sentence Danny would utter until the encounter was over. Without a word, the last trace of reluctance left Mark's face as he slammed the entirety of his length into the tight entrance.

"O-oh my fucking god," he choked, trying to adjust to the heavenly sensation.

Dan's breath left his body as he tried to adjust. Turns out that having someone's entire length thrust into you in the new orifice that's never been used before is not the smartest way to go about having sex. He curled his toes and arched his back, shuddering. He wrapped his long legs around Mark's waist, trying to get his bearings. If werewolves were real, the grunting sounds that Mark was capable of making would most likely be what they'd sound like in heat. His baritone voice sent vibrations through to Dan's spine.

"I can't...oh my god..." Dan whined, digging his nails into the bedspread.

Never before had he ever said the Lord's name so many times in ecstatic bliss. He looked up at Mark's face, which was tensed as he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight. His perfect white teeth clenched as he hunched over him. All of a sudden, Dan felt the sheets leave his skin as Mark lifted him up and pressed him against the wall. The scene felt so surreal as the room seemed to fade to black. This was all stuff that he had done before, but experiencing it from a completely different perspective felt like heaven. And Mark. Oh god, did Mark make the whole encounter even better. It's incredibly hard to make any noise when all Dan wanted to do was listen to that god-like voice in all its glory. There was no slamming repeatedly into the G-Spot. There was no porn movie experience. Mark's grip was firm, but he was gentle in the way he held the female body. Even being so well-endowed and so handsome, Mark was humble to the core.

"Are you alright? Am I being too rough?" he would murmur into the sweaty skin of Dan's feminine neck. "You're very beautiful this way...let me know if I'm being too forward with anything I do...I'm sorry...you're gorgeous..." the list went on.

After a while, Dan blocked out everything in the room. He closed his eyes and let the pleasant sensation of Mark's rhythmic thrusts consume his thoughts. As he had felt so many times before, Dan once again felt as if he was connected to the universe. His back tensed as he clawed into Mark's brawny back, trying to prolong the inevitable heavenly orgasm awaiting him.

The climax was earth shattering. Dan couldn't even register the sounds he made as his eyes shut a little tighter and he clung to Mark as if for dear life.The moan he let out was definitely feminine and almost sounded like that of an exasperated porn star. But this shit was genuine. He shuddered as Mark set him back down on the bed.

Mark collapsed beside him, violently stroking himself and grunting like a savage. Dan couldn't help but watch. It was like watching the Discovery Channel. It was fascinating indeed. Mark gritted his teeth, covering his stomach in his own warm fluid. Dan reached over him and tossed a box of tissues at him.

"Clean yourself up, ya animal."

Mark nodded sheepishly, wiping off his toned stomach and watching Dan dig around for something in the bedside table drawer. He pulled out a small glass bong in the shape of a bass guitar.

"Are you seriously smoking weed? I thought you stopped doing that when you were in your 20's?"

"After the shit that just happened, I'm just up for any shit now," Dan shrugged, clearing the long, curly locks of hair from his female face. "I mean, you're welcome to stay, but it's whatever. Totally smoking whether you're here or not."

Mark thought for a moment, staying silent before rolling his eyes and searching around for his shirt.

"Uh, well...thanks, by the way," he said quietly, hopping around into his jeans. "For not...being weird about this..."

"Weird? Arin went down on me yesterday, and oh yeah; I'm a fucking girl," Dan scoffed, ripping the bong and rolling his eyes. "Totally over weird by now."

Mark looked in the mirror, trying to smooth his wild hair down. He groaned and nodded.

"Pass the bong. We'll pretend this never happened...I mean, after I leave. For what it's worth, it was fun."

"Oh, totally!"


End file.
